Music To My Ears
by Dandylion127
Summary: "You just see right through me, but if you only knew me, we could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable, instead of just INVISIBLE." Who knew that Jack Frost would hear those song lyrics? Jack Frost x OC. (I dont own Jack, as many of you know. He belongs to Dreamworks. :P)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Hello! So...I dunno if I'll continue this. Let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

"She cant see the way your eyes..."

"Light up when you smile."

"She'll never notice when you stop and stare..."

"Whenever she walks by..."

Another night of the beautiful melody coming out Riley's window. Jack had learned from staying perched on the tree or the power line by her room that she was an amazing singer.

"You cant see me wanting you the way you want her, but you are everything to me..."

"And I just wanna show you, she dont even know you. Shes never gonna love you like I want to."

Jack closed his eyes and let the gentle lyrics echo through his ears. There wasnt a winter night when he didnt stop by to hear her sing. She gave no sign of noticing him, or that she had believed in him. But the next lyric that came hit him hard.

"You just see right through me, but if you only knew me, we could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable, instead of just..."

"**Invisible...**"

Okay. That hurt. A lot.

"HEY!" Jack yelled.

Riley abruptly stopped singing.

"Whos there?!" She yelled, sounding a bit frightened.

_She can hear me?_

When Jack didnt answer, she ran to her window and leaned out.

His lanky figure stood out on the power line, causing Riley to shriek. Jack didnt want her to get in trouble, so he quickly hovered over to her window and pressed his hand to her mouth.

"Shhh! Im not gonna hurt you!"

"Argleworglefmph!"

"What?"

Riley pointed to his hand cupped against her lips.

"Sorry..." He took his hand away and placed it on the window pane.

"Your Jack Frost. From Rise of the Guardians." Riley breathed.

"And how many times have you seen that movie, Riley? 3, Im guessing?" He smirked.

"...Shut up. Now please tell me before I faint, how the hell do you know my name and how many times Ive seen that movie?" Riley scowled.

"I may have...Sat out here one night and heard you sing... And then...followed you around a little bit...maybe..." He squeaked out.

"Stalk much? Look, if I didnt know that you were Jack Flipping Frost I might have been more freaked out than I already am." She shot.

"So, the fact that Im hot means that Im allowed to stalk people?" He snickered.

"Who the hell said you were hot? I thought you were the personification of WINTER."

"Irony, right?"

"Psh. Whatever. Now, why are you here?" Riley asked. She didnt treat strangers kindly, especially when they followed her around for crying out loud.

"Your an amazing singer, you know that?" Jack complimented, resting his arms on the window pane.

Rileys face got heated. She honestly had a crush on the animated character from Rise of the Guardians, and never expected to meet him, no matter how much she wanted to. But what came unexpected was that he just said she was an amazing singer.

"...Are you for real?" She chuckled slightly.

"Im not an amazing singer. Choir may have helped me, but I cant sing."

"Then why do you?"

Ouch. That stung.

_Wait..._

"That song...your...invisible to most people, right?" She slowly began to feel her sarcasm fade away and be replaced with pity.

"Yeah...No one above childhood age can see me. Its quite strange for a 17 year-old to still believe." Jack explained, twirling his staff lazily.

"Well, your smoking hot, why shouldnt I believe in you..." Riley mumbled.

"I know Im sexy, just admit it." Jack smirked playfully.

"YOU HEARD NOTHING!" She spat.

"Are you always this conceited?" Riley asked, her sarcasm working away again.

"No. But it tends to slip out when Im around beautiful girls."

Riley let out a sarcastic laugh at that.

"Me? Beautiful? HAHAHAHAHAHAH no."

Riley was really insecure. She remembered every single insult she had gotten since Kindergarten.

_Ugly. Fat. Untalented. Stupid._

_Nobody likes you._

_Why do you have a crush on him? He'll never like a pig like you._

_Four eyes. Big head._

Riley pushed up her Wayfarer glasses up a little and looked down at her hands to stop herself from looking in Jacks pools of blue.

_I swear to God that his eyes could hypnotize someone._

"Riley, can you please sing a song?" Jack asked thoughtfully.

"I dunno...I dont like singing in front of people..."

Another thing to add to her insecurities was the fact that she had stage fright. MASSIVE stage fright. No stage was needed, she didnt like singing in front of people. Period.

"Pleaseeeee?" Jack looked at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine. Im sorry for the pain that my voice might cause you." She sighed, giving in.

"She grew up...On the side of the road."

"Where the church bells ring and strong love grows."

"She grew up good, she grew up slow."

"Like American Honey..."

Jack couldnt believe how magical a voice could sound. It was just mesmerizing how...perfect it was. The song suited her nicely, and Jack remembered a time from when he was lazily floating along Riley and her moms car...

The song came on the radio, and he could make out the muffled voice of her mom:

"I can just picture you singing this when your older. Your so talented, peanut."

The memory still lingered in Rileys mind as well.

"Steady as a preacher, free as a weed."

"Couldnt wait to get going, but wasnt quite ready to leave."

"So innocent, pure and sweet."

"American Honey"

"Theres a wild, wild whisper blowin' in the wind. Callin' out my name like a long lost friend. Oh I miss those days as the years go by."

"Ooohh, nothing sweeter than summertime..."

"And American Honey..."

Jack knew the song wasnt over, but had to stop her before he fell. He almost slipped to the ground once from being so lost in thought of the music. Riley was a country girl at heart, raised on a farm in Michigan and then later her parents moved out of their trailer and into a house by the time she was 4.

"You actually have the piece of mind to say your not a great singer? Riley, I havent heard anything that beautiful in the 318 years Ive lived." Jack complimented. Riley decided to give him the chance and stop her constant sarcasm and bickering.

"Thank you. That means a lot." She smiled thoughtfully.

"I can just picture you singing this when your older. Your so talented, snowflake." Jack winked, bringing back the memory clear to her. She giggled at his choice of words.

"You know, you sound just like my mom."

* * *

**First song is Invisible by Taylor Swift**

**Second song is American Honey by Lady Antebellum.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue it. Thanks to the people who left reviews, I really appreciate it! (: **

* * *

"I. Am. BEAT!" Riley cried as she collapsed on her bed.

"Oh, Sweet, sweet bed. You dont know how much I missed you!"

It was Mid-Winter break for her, which meant she had a week off of school. In the process of hugging her mattress, she heard a soft 'Tap Tap' on her window. Groaning, she peeled herself off the bed and trudged to the window.

"Oh. Its you." Riley rolled her eyes as she slid the glass open for Jack.

"Miss me?" He gave a lop-sided smile and put his staff over his shoulder.

"Not at all." She smirked.

"Well, I know thats not true. You managed to doodle me on your Math assignment." Jack chuckled, stepping into her room and slipping a hand in his pocket.

"...You seriously are a stalker, arent you?" Riley blushed lightly at the mention of her...doodles.

"So, can you sing for me again?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"No."

"Why not?" Jack casually stretched out on the mattress and put his hands behind his snowy white locks.

"You know I hate singing in front of people, _Jackson_." Riley emphasized his full first name. Seeing Rise of the Guardians three times must have payed off, considering his eyes widened at the use of his name.

"You know a lot about me, dont you snowflake? I dont think I know enough about you."

"Your so lucky that your a Spirit, because I would totally kill you right now." Riley muttered as she grabbed some sweatpants and a casual shirt from her closet.

"No you wouldnt." Jack chuckled.

"Who says?" Riley shot a glare at him.

_Man, shes cute when shes angry._ Jack smirked at the thought.

"Now, shoo! I need to change." She pulled him off her bed and pushed him towards the window.

"Alright, Alright. But Im not leaving just yet. Ill be waiting outside." Jack put his hands up in defense and stepped outside. Riley slid the window up and ran a hand through her brown hair. Spotting a pair of icy blue eyes peeking, she furiously destructed his view by sliding the curtains in his path.

"What a jerk." She mumbled, slipping off her shirt and hesitating before putting on a more comfortable one. Glancing down at her stomach, she frowned slightly. Riley wasnt very big in size, but after so many people called her fat, she started to believe them.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Jack asked.

"WHAT THE HELL?! JACK, GET THE FUCK OUT!" Riley screamed, covering the top part of her body up. She was half naked for petes sake!

"Sorry! Sorry!" Jack turned away and faced a corner.

"Your such a jerk, you know that?" Riley growled as she threw on the top and scrambled to put on her sweatpants.

"You hardly know me."

"I dont have to. Anyone within their right mind would know not to walk into a girls room while shes changing! God, your such a perv!" She complained.

"Okay, Im done."

Jack turned back around and sprawled out on her bed once again.

"Make room for the rest of us, Frost." Riley grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him off, but Jack had other plans. He yanked on his wrist, sending Riley to collapse on top of him. She gasped at the sudden movement. Glancing up, she shyly looked at him. He was smiling at her.

Why the heck was he smiling at her?

Riley had to move, so she unknowingly rested her hand near his inner thigh to pull herself up. Jack moaned quietly at the placement of her hand.

"Holy crap! Im so sorry!" She quickly pulled her hand away and scooted to the edge of the bed. Jack still had his eyes closed.

"...Jack, are you alright?"

"Wha-Yeah! Im fine. So...Can you please sing for me now?" He asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

Riley sighed.

"Your not gonna let go of that, huh?"

"Nope."

"Fineeeee."

She pondered for the right song to sing. Hmm...

"Oh I'd love to know just what your thinkin'..."

"Every little river runnin' through your mind."

Jacks face lit up at her music choice. Apparently he knew this song.

"You give and you take, you come and you go..."

Riley was about to sing the next part, but was stopped at Jacks voice

"You leave me here wondering if I'll ever know."

"How much you care, or how much you dont. Whatever you need, whatever you want."

The song ended up being a duet, both of them singing beautiful harmony.

"If your gonna be somebody's heartbreak, if your gonna be somebody's mistake. If your gonna be somebody's first time, somebody's last time, baby be mine."

"If your looking to be somebody's 'just friends', a little laugh a little love and never call it again thats just fine..."

"If your gonna be somebody's heartbreak, be mine~"

They both finished the first part of the song and looked at each other.

"You arent so bad of a singer of yourself, Frost." Riley smiled warmly.

"Thanks. It was fun singing with you." Jack returned her smile. He honestly hasnt sung with anyone before. He didnt really even know he COULD sing. Apparently... he could.

* * *

**Song: Somebody's Heartbreak by Hunter Hayes, whom happens to be one of my favorite music artists. c;**


	3. Chapter 3

Riley and Jack spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know more about each other.

"So, whos your favorite character from Rise of the Guardians?" Jack smirked, thinking that he already knew the answer.

Riley snickered.

"Easy. Jamie Bennett."

Jacks mouth dropped a bit from her choice.

"Not everyone can love you, Frost."

"Who ever said that?" He winked.

"You are so full of yourself." Riley chuckled and shoved him a little.

"Favorite genre of music?" He asked, twirling his staff.

"Like you dont already know." She rolled her eyes.

"Country." They replied simultaneously.

Their questions kept going on until it was midnight. Riley laughed as she glanced at the clock.

"If I didnt have Mid-Winter break, you would be in bigggg trouble."

Jack shrugged. "Hey, how about a snowball fight? I noticed that you dont play in the snow a lot."

Rileys face brightened that he actually wanted to hang out with her.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

She smiled warmly.

"The reason I never go outside is because the only other kid on my block, my friend Rachel, doesnt like snow. Its kinda lonely around here..."

Jack put his hand in his pocket and smiled sheepishly.

"Then I guess I'll have to visit more often. We dont want you to be lonely, do we?"

* * *

"Grr, just stay still!" Riley laughed as she chased Jack with a snowball.

"NOPE!"

Riley stood still and checked her aim.

"GOTCHA!" She yelled. The snowball landed square on his back.

"Nice shot." He leaned on his staff and tossed the snowball up again and again.

"Come on, you've had 300 years of practice. You can do better than that!" Riley chuckled.

"Is that a challenge?"

He was flying upside down, and he was awfully close to her face. Red spread on her cheeks.

"Maybe it is."

"Oh, your on."

Jack chucked the snowball at her, but failed miserably.

"Now Im just starting to think your letting me win!" She taunted.

"AS IF!" He yelled back.

"What a chump." Riley laughed.

"Hey, Jack!"

"Hmmm?"

Jack flew over to her and sat on the crook of his staff, defying gravity.

"I havent had this much fun in ages. Thank you." She smiled up at him, her warm brown eyes showing that she was speaking the truth.

Jack couldnt help but feel happy that she really appreciated this.

"Anytime."

* * *

**I know, this chapter is short. Sorry. :P**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, I really appreciate them!**

**So, I have a new poll on my profile. Please vote!**


	4. Chapter 4

After the snowball fight, Riley curled up in her bed and thought for a while.

She didnt understand one thing.

Riley wasnt alone...but...

Why did she feel so alone?

"...Every time, I try, I really do...I dont understand why everyone hates me. People have asked them, they dont even have a reason...why do they have to hate me? Was it something I did wrong?"

She quietly opened her window so it wouldnt disturb her sleeping parents and gazed up at the moon. The more she thought, the more tears spilled down her cheeks. What she didnt know was that Jack was watching her

"Whenever I turn around, no one is there to lend a shoulder for me to cry on..."

"RILEY, STOP CRYING. YOUR JUST A FUCKING WEAKLING. YOU SHOULDNT CRY OVER SOMETHING SO STUPID." She screamed at herself, tugging at her long hair. Tears fell like waterfalls.

"I...If its something I did wrong...I wanna know what I did to deserve this so I can fix it."

Riley thought back to 6th grade, when her so-called 'friends' made a fake letter from her crush and let her believe he actually liked her for a month before their dirty little secret got out.

"Im such AN IDIOT!" Riley yelled, falling on her bed and letting herself cry her heart out.

"Why?..." Was all she squeaked out. Closing her eyes, the river kept flowing. She imagined Jack being there, hugging her tight. A chilling sensation cascaded over her as something wrapped around her waist.

"My imagination is too big." She mumbled into a pillow.

"Its not your imagination." A male voice whispered.

"Jack...?"

"Its okay, Im here. Dont worry."

Riley slowly lifted herself up and found two bright blue eyes staring at her sadly. She collapsed into his arms and sobbed.

"Shhhh...calm down. Its all going to be alright..." He gently stroked her back kindly.

"Jack...Im so alone..." She whispered, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. He was unusually cold, but what else do you expect from a Winter spirit?

"Your not alone. You have me."

"THEN WHY DO I FEEL SO ALONE?!" She snapped, pulling away from his cold embrace. Jack was slightly taken back by this, but slowly pulled her back into the hug. He wracked his brain for something to do.

"You know I'd fall apart without you... I dunno how you do what you do." He quietly sung into her ear. Jack knew she loved this song.

"'Cause everythin' that dont make sense about me...Makes sense when Im with you."

Riley peeked her head up at Jack. Sleep was overwhelming her.

"Like everything thats green growing needs you. But its more than one and one makes two."

"Put aside the math and the logic. You gotta know your wanted too."

Jack started rocking her back and forth gently as he sung.

"'Cause I wanna wrap you up. Wanna kiss your lips I, wanna make you feel wanted. And I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever, and never let you forget it."

"Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted..."

The next verse. Riley got sleepier by the lyric.

"Anyone can tell you your pretty, and you get that all the time."

Riley shook her head at this. Jack smiled and sung the next line.

"I know you do."

"But your beauty's deeper than the make-up...And I wanna show you what I see tonight when I wrap you up, when I kiss your lips I, wanna make you feel wanted. I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever and never let you forget it. 'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted."

"'Cause girl as you make me feel, I wanna make you feel better..."

"Better than your fairytales, better than your best dreams. Your more than everything I need, your all I ever wanted~"

"All I ever wanted..."

"And I just wanna wrap you up. Wanna kiss your lips I, wanna make you feel wanted. And I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever, and never let you forget it."

"Yeahh I wanna make you feel wanted. Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted..."

Then, she let the drowsiness take over and drifted off, dreaming of none other than Jack Frost.

* * *

**Sooooo...Singing Jack. Yeah, didnt see that one coming, did ya? :P**

**Uhm...I had a dream about the singing part...Just...putting that out there..**

**Song is Wanted by Hunter Hayes. 3**

**I...Kinda had that same meltdown tonight, so...YAY, USED IT FOR WRITING!**

**Please R&R and vote on my poll. Thanks! c:**


	5. Chapter 5

Riley woke up the next morning a lot earlier than she wanted. She glanced at her cell phone to check the time. 9:30.

"TOO EARLYYYY..." Riley groaned, slipping out of bed. She felt sore and her eyes felt dry and itchy. That epiphany moment came and she remembered last night, smiling at Jacks song choice.

"Thanks Jack." She whispered into thin air before trotting to the bathroom with her clothes in hand.

"WHAT THE-" Riley's heart stopped when she saw her bathroom mirror. It was covered in frost, along with a message:

'Your beautiful just the way you are. -J.F.'

Riley chuckled slightly as a tear absentmindedly slipped from her eye. No one had ever done something so nice for her. She changed into her clothes for the day, still aggravated at the early time. Staying up late meant that sleeping in was needed. Riley's outfit was casual, just some jeans and a teal t-shirt. Next time she saw Jack she would be sure to thank him.

After her morning hygiene duties, she slipped on her coat and boots. Her neighborhood was very small and went un-noticed most of the time, so no parks or forests were super close. Riley smiled at the fresh, untouched white powder covering the ground. It wouldnt be untouched for long. She stepped through the snow to the bench in her backyard. Pulling out a book, she began to read before she was rudely interrupted by a snowball.

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY BOOK!" Riley yelled, but couldnt help giggling. It was kinda funny.

"You should have seen your face!" Jack laughed, floating onto the empty space next to her.

"Now that your here, mind cleaning the frost off my mirror?"

Jack blushed. Last night he decided to leave her a little note.

"Yea, Ill just go do that n-"

"Thank you. No one has ever done something that nice for me." Riley enveloped him in a big hug. Jack was startled for a moment. For once he felt...warm.

"I...No problem..."

Riley pulled away, much to Jacks disliking, but then rested her head on his shoulder. He carefully slid his arm around and settled it on her shoulder.

"You are freezing cold." She giggled.

"Yeah, but your warm." Jack mocked. She poked him in the cheek at his statement.

"You seriously are the nicest guy I ever met. I wish some of the guys at school could be like you. I still havent found Mr. Right, but I guess I shouldnt look so fast." Riley sighed.

"Who knows? Mr. Right could be closer than you think." Jack shrugged. Riley glanced up at him with big brown eyes. He leaned in slightly, and she did the same, until a BIG. HAIRY. CREATURE. Interrupted.

"Oi! I didnt need to see that!"

"WHAT THE HELL, BUNNY?!" Jack yelled at the massive kangaroo.

"...Is that a kangaroo?" Riley blinked at the big creature. Jack chuckled quietly.

"Im a bunny. THE EASTER bunny." Bunnymund growled.

"Yeah...I think the cheerleading squad left...Looks like they forgot their mascot." Riley smirked. Jack suddenly burst out laughing, falling off the bench. Bunnymund rolled his eyes.

"I would quit your jabbering, Frost Princess."

"Hey, sorry, but how many times do you get to use that joke!" Riley defended. Jack was curious at how she wasnt fazed by the big bunny, whom was twice her size.

"Frost Princess. I like that." Jack leaned on his staff and smiled at the blushing girl.

"So, Bunny, how long has it been? You probably dont remember little ol' me." Riley asked innocently.

"Wait, what?" Jack questioned.

"Well, you were 'bout 8, I believe. How could I forget about you, little ankle-biter." Bunnymund smiled at Riley like they were best friends. Jack was beyond confused now.

"Jack, Bunnymund and I had a run-in when I was young. I was outside searching for Easter eggs...and lets just say I stumbled down a rabbit hole." Riley winked at the bunny and elbowed him lightly.

"The WRONG rabbit hole. This little scamp managed to find the Warren." Bunnymund chuckled.

"Now, please do tell me, how did the showpony here land a beauty like yourself?"

"Uhm...No,"

"Were not.."

Jack and Riley stumbled over their worlds slightly. They looked at eachother, embarrassed.

"Jack and I.."

"Arent really..."

"Yeah.." Riley finished, blushing. Bunny snorted.

"Right, well anyways, North has been keeping an eye on you two, and hes pretty furious you havent taken her to the Pole yet, Frost."

"Wait wait wait...The Pole...As in.. The NORTH Pole?" Riley turned to the still-flustered Jack.

"Mhmm.." He hummed quietly.

"Well, whats it gonna be? Am I takin' her through the tunnels or are you gonna fly 'er?" Bunnymund questioned.

"Ill fly her. Cya later Kangaroo!" Jack called as Bunny left through his tunnels.

"IM A BUNNY!"

"Okay, well, we have no time to lose. North isnt very pleasant when hes angry." Jack walked away from the rabbit hole and picked Riley up, cradling her in his arms.

"Jack, what is going- OH MY GOD IM GONNA DIE!" Riley screamed as she clutched Jacks hoodie. They...THEY WERE FLYING. The death grip got stronger as they escalated.

"Relax, you just need to believe in me." Jack whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"O-Okay...I believe in you."

* * *

**WELL. THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY. xD**

**So...Yeah, Bunnymund and Riley met when she was young... I might just write a little bit of drabble about how that happened, if you guys want. (:**

**Sorry for the short chapters lately. :\**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites! You guys rock. c:**


	6. Chapter 6

Jack gently landed on the soft snow covering the ground, still carrying Riley. She gingerly unhooked her arms from his neck as he set her down. The snow fell silently and slowly. Riley looked at the gigantic building in front of her, which resembled much of a Russian palace.

Wait! What was she doing?! Riley had only known Jack for three days...Was she seriously trusting him?

Well...There was something about him that made her trust him. Even if she tried, she couldnt stop.

"This is not-"

"The North Pole? Indeed it is, Frost Princess." Jack winked at her and put his arm around her before pushing open the huge wooden doors. Riley was a little startled by Jacks arm on her shoulder, but she didnt want to be rude...And honestly, its not like she didnt enjoy it.

_I am so messed up..._ She thought.

"Ah! Jack, you're here!" A jolly man boomed. Riley looked him over and could only file him as one person.

Santa.

"Is this your new girlfriend?" He asked. The two's faces flushed. Jack glared at Bunnymund as he chuckled in the backround.

"Uhm, sir, Im sorry, but we arent really...together..." Riley mumbled shyly.

"My apologies, my name is North. And you are Riley Stevenson, yes? Why, you hold quite the record on Nice list." North winked and held his hand out. Riley shook it softly. The big man in front of her was quite...intimidating.

"Well Jack, introduce her to the Gang." North inquired. Jack sighed.

"Snowflake, you know Bunnymund." He gestured to the large rabbit. Riley nodded at him.

_Snowflake?_ She pondered.

"This is Sandy, or the Sandman." Jack brushed his cold fingers against her lower back, bringing her over to Sandy. She shivered at his touch, and only half because it was cold.

"Hello, Sandy!" Riley smiled warmly and bent down to the tiny mans height. He gave her a cute little smile and waved a hand. Jack traced her back with his digits again and pulled her over to a humming-bird-human hybrid.

"This here is Toothiana, or Tooth for short. Guess what she is?" Jack smiled. Riley elbowed him in the ribs lightly and held out a hand to Tooth. Although, the fairy rejected her hand and dove straight into her mouth.

"Oooh! You've still been keeping your teeth healthy, Riley! Still no cavities " While Tooth fangirled over Rileys teeth, she glanced at Jack for help. Big mistake. The Winter Spirit was way too busy laughing to help.

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth!" North ordered.

"Oh, right, sorry..." Tooth smiled apologetically and removed her fingers from Rileys mouth. As soon as the fairy did so, Riley walked over to Jack and gave him a quick wack to the head.

"Hey!" Jack chuckled. Riley glared at him playfully.

"Thanks so much for helping me." Sarcasm dripped heavily in her voice.

"No problem." He smirked, using his staff to pull her to his side. She gasped as she was flung into his abdomen. Toothianas chipper attitude faded slightly.

"Its very couple-y in here..." She muttered. Rileys face turned beet red as she peeled herself from his side, only for Jack to curl an arm around her waist.

"Jackson Overland Frost!" Riley blushed even heavier. Jack just smirked at her. Everyone moved to a room, which Riley guessed was the living room. Large red sofas, a fireplace on the wall, and a simple coffee table in the center of the couches. Bunnymund took the seat closest to the fireplace, Sandy sitting next to him. North sat in a single chair, and Jack and Tooth sat on the couch farthest away from the fireplace. Riley fiddled with her thumbs awkwardly.

"You know, theres plenty of room on my lap." Jack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Riley giggled into her palm and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess if thats fine Riley, Jack seems to be volunteering to be your seat." North stated. Riley blushed and made her way over to Jack, gently sitting down on his lap. She turned herself slightly so she didnt block out Jacks view. Toothiana glared at Riley and mumbled some inaudible words under her breath before Bunnymund broke the ice.

"Well Riley, tell us 'bout yourself."

She shrugged.

"I...Theres not much to tell. I live with my mother and father, Im an only child, I have a black lab named Buddy...Uhm.."

Jack piped up.

"Tell us about your favorite things, your hobbies."

"Uhm..My favorite color is purple...I like sweets, but always remember to brush and floss." Riley sent a smile Tooths way at that.

"My favorite movie is Rise of the Guardians..." She giggled.

"And whos your favorite character again?" Jack smirked. Riley flicked his nose.

"Jamie Bennett."

"Our friend Riley here happens to be an amazing singer, by the way." Jack stated. Riley blushed lightly. Sandy made a music note and a question mark, causing Riley to raise an eyebrow at Jack.

"He doesnt talk."

_Oh. That actually makes perfect sense._

"Anyways Riley, I think he wants 'ou to sing for us." Bunnymund stated. Rileys eyes widened, glancing at Jack for help again, but he just gave her a thumbs up.

"A-Alright..." She mumbled.

"I dont know what I want, so dont ask me..." Riley began, a little shaky from being nervous.

"'Cause Im still tryna figure it out. Dont know where this road goes...Im just walkin'. Tryna see through the rain coming down..."

"And I know Im not the only one who feels the way I do. Im alone, on my own, and thats all I know. Ill be strong, Ill be wrong, oh but life goes on..."

"Oh Im just a girl...Tryna find a place in this world."

From the lyrics, Jack remembered that one night where Riley was alone.

"Got the radio on. My old blue jeans, and Im wearing my heart on my sleeve. Feelin' lucky today...Got the sunshine. Can you tell me what more do I need?"

"Yeah tomorrow's just a mystery oh well. Thats okay."

"Im alone, on my own. And thats all I know. Ill be strong, Ill be wrong. Oh but life goes on."

"Oh Im just a girl...Tryna find a place in this world."

"Maybe Im just a girl on a mission...But Im ready to fly~"

"Im alone, on my own. And thats all I know. Ill be strong, Ill be wrong. Oh but life goes on."

"Oh Im just a girl...Tryna find a place in this world."

"Yeah Im just a girl~"

"Oh Im just a girl...Oh oh yeah..."

Riley slowly faded out at the end of the song. The Guardians were silent, but that only lasted for a minute until they all burst out clapping.

"Wow!"

"That was amazing!"

"Great job!"

She even got a thumbs up from Sandy. When Riley turned her head to look at Jack, he was smiling at her. A smile she had never seen him give to her before, as well as a smile that the Guardians filed as unknown. But from the looks of it, Tooth was jealous.

* * *

**Song: A Place In This World - Taylor Swift.**

**Ohohohohohoho...Someones jealous! ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

"So Riley, would you like Jack to take you on a tour of the workshop?" North asked, lifting himself from the chair. Riley glanced at Jack, whom was smirking.

"That would be nice. I mean, how often do you get to visit Santas workshop?" She chuckled, starting to get off Jacks lap, but he wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her in place. She shot a glare at him.

"What?" He asked, faking innocence. Riley rolled her eyes.

Idea.

"Hey Jack, are you ticklish?" Riley asked. Jack gave her a confused look.

"Why-"

Before he could answer, she spun around, straddling him, and began to violently tickle his sides.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA-STOP-HAHAHAHA-STOP IT!" Jack yelled between his fits of laughter. Riley quickly leaped off of him and smirked triumphantly.

"So, about that tour..." She began. The other Guardians stood up.

"Well, Easter eggs dont just paint themselves. See ya later mates! G'day Frost princess." Bunnymund saluted them and hopped into a rabbit hole.

"I have teeth to collect, and Sandy has dreams to make. We'd better go too." Tooth waved a petite hand and flew off.

"Is something wrong with Tooth?" Riley asked, turning to Jack. He shrugged and held out a hand for her. Riley hesitated, but then settled her palm in his. Jack winked at North and began the tour. He noticed Riley giving the elves strange looks.

"I thought the elves made-"

"The toys? Thats what we let them think." Jack chuckled. Riley bent down and poked one of the tiny hat-like elves. The creature jingled and turned to her, a mad look on its face. She bolted behind Jack, clutching his jacket fearfully. Jack laughed and froze the angry elf with one swift swipe of his staff.

"Those things may be small, but they can seem vicious when they want to." Riley muttered, stepping out from behind the winter spirit. Jack showed her around every room in the workshop, Riley was slightly startled of the yetis, but she put that aside. North wouldnt have them work for him if they would hurt someone...Right?

"Thanks for the tour, Jack." Riley smiled. She pulled him into a hug again. Every time she did so, it caught Jack off guard He gasped, but then wrapped his arms around her.

"Mhmm." He hummed, burying his face in her brown locks.

"Why are you sniffing my hair?" Riley asked, giggling. Jacks face turned pink and he pulled away.

"I-I wasnt, I was just-"

"Kidding!" She sing-songed, skipping along to go find North. Jack smiled and shook his head.

"That girl sure is something..."

* * *

"Ah! Riley! How was tour? Im assuming Jack treat you well, no?" North asked, turning from his ice sculpture It was a little town, filled with train tracks, houses, shops, even airplanes. Riley smiled and shook her head.

"Good, good." He nodded, then turned back to his sculpting.

"You're a very good artist, North." Riley complimented, moving closer to get a better look at the miniature town.

"Thank you dear." North tapped at the ice with a small pick, no bigger than his thumb. She noticed that he had a thumb ring on.

Awesome.

"So, does the ice melt?" Riley asked, curious about the mythical place she was in. She was shooting questions at Jack like bullets on the tour.

"No, it doesnt." A smooth voice whispered, very close to her ear. She jumped about two feet away and spun around to see Jack, smirking evilly leaning on his staff.

"Jerk." Riley giggled, punching him softly in the arm.

"Well, I'd better get you home. You have school tomorrow." Jack stated, lifting her into his arms. Riley groaned at the thought of school.

"Alright, goodbye children! I hope you two get together soon!" North called as they lifted off. Jack and Riley froze at Norths last sentence.

"...Awkward..." Riley mumbled, heat spreading through her cheeks. Jack shook his head to clear the thought and kept flying. Jack flicked open the window and helped her in, but keeping himself outside. Riley sighed.

"Please come back tomorrow. I have a feeling its not gonna be a good day." She pleaded. Jack cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Its a long story..." She muttered.

"Anyways, goodnight Jack. Thank you for everything. I owe you." Riley leaned out her window and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jack was petrified at her actions, but then snapped back to reality.

"Uhm-Erm...No problem..." He blushed. Riley smiled and slid her window up, but watched as Jack flew off, doing flips and twirls in the air, yelling out the occasional "YEAH!" or "SHE KISSED ME!" Riley chuckled and shook her head, changing into her pajamas. She climbed into bed.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a longggg dayyyy..."


	8. Chapter 8

Riley woke up at 7, about 30 minutes earlier than usual, and replayed the events from past days.

1. She met Jack Frost.

2. Jack Frost saw her half naked (Hopefully not, but possible).

3. She sung for Jack Frost more than once, and he stalked her.

4. She met the other Guardians, and sung for them.

5. She got to visit Norths workshop.

Okay, so the past couple days were slightly crazy...And now she would have to go back to reality. Riley sighed at the thought.

"Reality sucks." She mumbled, getting out of bed and doing her morning duties. Satisfied on a pair of light blue faded skinny jeans, her Converse, and a plaid purple and black top, she began her mile walk to school, muttering to herself all the way.

"So I met Jack Frost. Yeah, because thats so normal. And Jack Frost is supposed to be a fictional character, not a real life person. No matter how much I wished he was."

"I went to Santas workshop. What do I tell my friends when they ask why Ive been avoiding them all break? Do I tell them that I was hanging out with my new pal Jack Frost? Hahaha, I dont think so."

Riley bitterly thought about everything that would go wrong today.

_The sluts can gang up on me and insult me._

_Friends can be mad at me._

_Jocks can pick on me._

_Gangsters can flirt with me._

"Great...What else could go wrong?" She growled, heaving her backpack onto he shoulder and shoving open the doors to the school.

* * *

"Okay class, have a nice day!" Her History teacher called out as the students flooded into the hallway. Finally, school was over, and nothing super bad had happened. But she spoke too soon.

"RILEY GUESS WHAT!"

"GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT!"

Rileys friends, Sneha and Lupita, ran up to her in the hallway. She turned from her locker and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I heard Aidan likes you!" Sneha blurted. She chuckled and shook her head.

_My best guy friend does NOT Have a crush on me._

"No he doesnt! Christian does!" Lupita defended. At the sound of his name, Riley gave Lupita a strange look.

_Christian? Well...I never really thought about it._

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

They went back and forth for a while before Riley was about to burst into tears.

"YOU GUYS ALWAYS DO THIS! YOU TRY TO FIND GUYS THAT LIKE ME BECAUSE YOU HEARD ONE RUMOR AND THEN YOU JUST PROVE YOURSELVES WRONG! DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT HOW MUCH THAT HURT ME?!" Riley yelled, tears trickling down her cheeks. More than a handful of people had told her she was ugly and no one liked her. The shenanigans that her 'Friends' played didnt help.

"DO ME A FAVOR AND STOP FUCKING WITH MY EMOTIONS!" She screamed, slammed her locker, slipped her bag on her shoulder, and stormed off.

_They dont understand. They really dont._

Once she started walking down the pavement headstrong, she gave up and slipped to the ground, hot, wet tears sliding down.

"What did I do wrong?" Riley muttered, shoving her hands into her face, sobbing.

"Uhm, miss? Are you okay?"

Riley looked up to see a little boy, around the age of nine, standing in front of her. He had brown hair that glimmered in the sun and soft amber eyes. She choked a little on her tears before answering.

"Y-Yes...Im fine..." Riley furiously wiped off the tear trails and lifted herself from the ground. She hadnt realized she stopped in front of a house.

"Im sorry for bothering you." She mumbled, trying to pass the boy, but he gently grasped her wrist.

"Please, I know you're not okay. My mom sent me out here because you were all alone. You're unhappy, and its not hard to tell." He looked up at her.

"Im Jamie Bennett." He held out his small hand. Riley smiled weakly and shook it.

"Riley Stevenson."

"No way! You're the girl Jack always talks about?!" Jamie asked, excited. Riley was a little puzzled.

"Jack, as in Jack Frost?" She questioned. He nodded.

"Why would Jack be talking about me?"

Jamie chuckled.

"Well, its quite obvious he has a crush on you! Anyways, would you like to come inside? My mom is worried about you." He offered. Riley hesitated a moment. She remembered her mom was in Singapore to help put lighting fixtures in a new casino, so she had no where else important to go.

"I would be delighted." She smiled.

* * *

"So, Jamie, tell me about yourself. I dont live that far from here, and Ive never seen you before." Riley stated, sipping some hot chocolate that Ms. Bennett had made.

"My mom and I moved in here no more than a week ago from Burgess, Pennsylvania. I dont have a lot of friends around here, other than Jack, but he knew me from back in Burgess."

Wait.

Something clicked here.

This was Jamie Bennett. From Rise of the Guardians. But...How is he a real person?!

Riley figured she wouldnt bring it up.

"Well, your stuck with me now, kiddo!" Riley giggled, ruffling Jamies hair. He laughed.

"I see why Jack has taken an interest in you." Jamie smiled. Riley blushed, but shook her head furiously.

"Jack doesnt have-"

"Someone's in denialllll~" Jamie sing-songed, smirking evilly. Riley laughed and lightly elbowed him.

"Sorry, but Frostbite is something I try to avoid."

"Wow, clever wordplay. I like you already!" Jamie complimented.

"Thank you! Mind getting some people from school to like me?" She chuckled, but had a sad look in her eyes.

"Speaking of that, why were you crying?" He asked. Riley shifted uncomfortably in her seat and sipped her hot chocolate before explaining.

"I...No one likes me. Why? I honestly dont know. But Im so worried that its something I did wrong. Something that Im doing wrong..." She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I like you, Jack likes you, the other Guardians like you." Jamie pointed out. Riley looked up at him with a puzzled look.

"How did you know that I met the Guardians?"

"Well, Jack needs someone thats human to talk to. He came here last night and was going on and on and ON about you. Im glad I got to meet you, seeing as he never had the idea to introduce us." He stated. Riley blushed.

_Jack talked about me?_

"Well, maybe you can help me then. I dont think Tooth likes me...Wow, an immortal doesnt like me. Add her to the list!" Riley threw her hands in the air and sighed in defeat.

"I think its because she has feelings for Jack, but he never returned them." Jamie informed her. Riley thought over his words and snorted a little. Once she realized that she had, she quickly covered up her nose.

"...Whoops?"

They burst out in laughter at her pig noise.

"Well Jamie, it was wonderful meeting you. I'd better get back to my house before Jack does." Riley got up, took the two empty mugs, put them in the sink, and grabbed her bag. When she grasped the knob, Jamies mom came rushing downstairs.

"Riley! I was wondering, since you and Jamie got along so well, if you could babysit him tonight? I have a dinner party for work, and our babysitter quit on us unexpectedly. Maybe it could become a regular thing. What do you say? Ill dial up your mom and get her permission." She asked, looking in the mirror and holding a fancy earring up to her ear. Riley glanced at Jamie, whom was practically begging on his knees, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

_Oh shit, not the puppy dog eyes._

"I would love to. Jamie is a joy to be around." Riley smiled, taking out a piece of paper and scribbling her moms and her own cellphone number for .

"Great! Be here at 7. The party is at 8, but come an hour early so I can give you all the details, and Ill pay you 10 dollars an hour. I shouldnt be back until 10." She informed her. Riley gave her the slip of paper and nodded.

"Sure thing! Bye guys!" Riley called, stepping out the door and closing it behind her. When she turned around, she came face-to-face with Jack.

"Well, howdy there stranger!" She smiled. Jack looked completely and utterly confused.

"Why were you at Jamies?"

"W-Well, I uhm...Fell on the sidewalk, and Jamie helped me inside...He said he knew you, and uhm, I recognized him from the movie, but I didnt mention it. I scored a babysitting job with him at 7."

It wasnt completely a lie. She just left out the crying and talking about Jack part...

"Awesome! Mind if I tag along?" He asked, face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Sure! We can hang out at my house until then. Sound like a plan?" She asked. Jack nodded, but froze mid-nod.

"...What else did Jamie say about me?" He asked warily, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Oh! Its quite fascinating, really! I guess you go ON and ON and ON about me, and never had the decency to introduce Jamie and I! He was thrilled to meet Jack Frosts crush!" Riley smirked evilly.

"Cya at home!~" She sing-songed, skipping down the road to her house.

"Damnit..." Jack muttered, covering his blushing face with his pale hands, muttering some other profanities. On her walk home, Riley smiled triumphantly.

"Silly Jack!" She giggled.

* * *

**SO JACK GOES ON AND ON AND ON AND ON ABOUT RILEY.**

**x3**

**Yay! This chapter is long so it makes up for my uber-short chapters.**

**Anyways, my 'friends' actually do that to me...Uhm, yeah so...**

**Please favorite, follow, and rate! It means a lot to me. :3**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello?" Jack called through the house, stepping over the windowpane. He knew that he didnt have to worry about Rileys parents, not only because they wouldnt see him or hear him, but also because she was home alone. The pattering of water came from the closed door in the hallway.

"I wish the couple on the corner would just get a room, seems like everyone around me's on their honeymoon. I'd love to take a pin to a heart-shaped balloon, everybody's got somebody but me!"

Jack chuckled and shook his head, white hair following his movement. Not only did she sing, but she sang in the SHOWER.

And what was even funnier was the song she was singing was practically the forever alone song.

"I dunno how I landed on this movie set. Its like a casting call for Romeo and Juliet. I never would have noticed if we'd ever met, cause everybody's got somebody but me!"

Jack decided, since he knew the song, he would just maybe...

"And I miss youuuuu~ Without you I just dont fit in~" He sung, face to the door. He heard a loud slam and a quiet murmur of 'Dammit'.

"Everything alright in there?" Jack smirked. Riley unexpectedly opened the door, only a towel covering her up, brown hair turned black from the water.

"Geez, I thought gunshots were loud until I dropped the damn shampoo in the shower." She chuckled, brushing past Jack to her room. Jacks face was heating up and his eyes were wide as saucers.

"By the way, Im changing, so dont get any funny ideas. There are some cupcakes in the kitchen if you want ONE. I made them for Jamie and Sophie." Riley stated, sticking her head out her door, then slamming it shut. Jack wiped the blush off his face, or tried to at least, and awkwardly made his way to the kitchen. It took everything not to giggle at the cupcakes.

They were confetti-cake cupcakes with vanilla frosting, swirled neatly. The cupcakes were completed with blue sprinkles, blue and white snowflake patterned paper cups, and an edible candy snowflake.

"Well, well, well, would you look at that! Jack Frost cupcakes." He chuckled and bit into one. Instantly his eyes lit up.

"Oh my Manny." He mumbled around the cupcake.

"Are they good?"

He looked over to the staircase to see Riley leaning on the handrail. She was dressed in a long sleeved striped red and black shirt, blue bootcut jeans, and black Converse hightops. After spending so much time with her, Jack noticed that she never liked to dress up super fancy. He wasnt even sure if she owned a dress. But he had to admit, she looked good.

"Your kidding me. These are HEAVEN!" Jack cried, stuffing the entire cupcake into his mouth. Even the paper! Riley giggled and walked over to him. She delicately peeled the paper from his mouth.

"You do know your not supposed to eat the cups, right?" She laughed, throwing out the paper. Jack swallowed the treat and ruffled his hair awkwardly.

"Yeahhhh..." He mumbled. Riley smiled and took his hand.

"Come on, Jamie and Sophie are waiting for us."

* * *

"So Ill be back at 10, and Ill pay you then. All the phone numbers you may need are on the kitchen table. If the kids dont behave, dont hesitate to call me." Jamies mom informed her, fastening an earring to her ear and grabbing her purse.

"Got it! And dont worry, Im sure they'll be good." Riley smiled. Mrs. Bennett smiled back and left the house.

"Kids! Guess what I brought!" Riley yelled upstairs, walking into the kitchen and opening the container. Jamie and Sophie came tumbling down the stairs.

"CUPCAKES!" The shrieked, running towards the brunette. Riley laughed and gave them each one.

"And, I brought a guest."

Jack came out from behind the couch and wrapped an arm around Rileys waist. Shooting him a death glare, she batted his hand away. But Jamies ever-knowing smile spoke a million words. Riley blushed and leaned on the table.

"So...I wonder who inspired these cupcakes..." Jamie smirked, while Sophie spread the icing all over her mouth.

"Oh, no one. Just a friend of mine." Riley giggled. Jack gave a fake-or so she thought-pouty face.

"Aww. So now Im just a friend? I thought we had something going on here..." Jacks pout soon turned to his signature smirk, using the crook of his staff to pull her close to him. Riley decided to play along.

"Oh! We certainly do. But I didnt want to show any affection in front of the kids." She gestured towards Jamie and Sophie. The boy was watching curiously, while his little sister still was making an effort to create an icing mustache.

"Is that so..." Jack whispered, leaning in. Riley acted, but as soon as there was a small gap to fill, she put a finger to his icy lips.

"Ah, ah, ah! Not in front of the children!" She smirked, walking out of the room. The Winter Spirit stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Rejected." Jamie gave a sassy snap before following his babysitter into the living room. Jack firmly pressed his lips together in a straight line and joined the group. Sophie sat on Rileys lap, Jamie next to them. Jack walked over to the edge and prodded Rileys side with his staff.

"Scoot."

"Theres room on the other side." Riley stated, but not in a rude way. Jack shrugged and flashed a grin.

"I want to sit next to you." He explained. She blushed.

"Oh..."

Scooting over, Jack plopped down next to his crush. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, causing Riley to send an alarming glance at Jamie. But of course, the smart-alack just smiled smugly.

* * *

"Alright kids, time for bed!" Riley picked up the sleeping blonde and nodded her head to the stairs, signaling Jamie to go to his room.

"Okay, but dont play any shenanigans down here with your BOYFRIENDDDD~" Jamie sing-songed, hopping up the stairs. Rileys eyes widened.

"JAMIE! HES NOT-"

"Just let him go." Jack chuckled, placing a hand on her shoulder. Riley blushed.

"W-Well, Im just...Gonna go...Take Sophie upstairs..." She stuttered, climbing up to the toddlers room. Settling her in the bed, she kissed her head.

"Sweet dreams cutie." She whispered, closing the door.

"So, we have an hour until Jamies mom gets back. What do you wanna do?" Riley asked, sitting down on the couch next to the Guardian of Fun.

"Well, whatever we do, 'No Shenanigans'!" Jack laughed. Riley giggled along.

"...That word."

"What word?" Jack asked.

"Shenanigans...Its just so weird...She-Nan-I-Gans..." She said the word slowly, pronouncing each syllable fully. As she talked, Jack watched her lips intently.

"...Jack?!" Riley said, waving her hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his trance and looked at her, but not saying anything. Riley sneakily looked him up and down, but he noticed.

"Like what you see?" He chuckled. Riley blushed.

"And what if I do?"

Jack smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, now that I think about it..." He mumbled, leaning in. Riley was frozen in place. Just as she gained the courage to say something, icy lips captured hers. It was hard NOT to kiss back.

So she kissed back, obviously.

Riley ran her hand up his chest to his head, and ran her fingers through his snowy hair, making him shiver. She smirked in the kiss. Once they broke away, she spoke up.

"Well, look at that. I made the spirit of Winter shiver..." Riley whispered, leaning in to kiss again. Jack chuckled under his breath, almost invisible puffs of vapor coming out of both of their mouths. Once they were only centimeters away, the door slammed open. The two quickly put on a casual pose, even though Jack didnt need to.

"How were they?" Mrs. Bennett asked, closing the door behind her. It didnt seem that she noticed Riley laying on the couch, kissing the air above her.

"Perfect. They are both in bed right now. I would love to make this a regular thing." Riley smiled. Jamies mom handed her the money.

"I would too. Ill call you whenever I need you to babysit. And thank you for making cupcakes for them! That was so kind of you!" She complimented. Riley waved off the compliment.

"It was nothing! Theres an extra one in there that I made for you too if you want it. Anways, I'd better get home. Bye Mrs. Bennett!" Riley waved and left the house. She walked along the sidewalk, Jack trotting awkwardly at her side.

"Jack, do you wanna stay at my house tonight?" Riley asked, looking up at the spirit. He smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

Riley reached the house and unlocked the door, letting Jack go in first. She dropped all her stuff on the table and made a b-line for her room.

"Im beat! Im gonna sleep!" She called out before closing the door and grabbing her PJ's. As soon as she took off her shirt and was slipping on her pajama top, Jack walked in.

"What did you s-" He stopped and was petrified. Riley was too, but managed to slide down her shirt all the way. Then she burst out laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Jack asked, panicked.

"THATS THE SECOND TIME YOU'VE WALKED IN ON ME! EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!?" Riley laughed so hard, that she clutched her sides and tears began to fall out of her eyes.

"...Anyways...I'll let you finish changing...Let me know when your done..." Jack muttered, blushing as he made his way out. Riley slipped on her pajama pants and flopped on her bed.

"IM DONE!" She yelled lazily, snuggling under the covers. The bed springs shifted, and cold drifted off a body as it crawled in the bed.

"Goodnight." Jack whispered. Riley smiled and closed her eyes before muttering:

"Goodnight Jack."

* * *

**Oh gosh this one is long...**

**And awkward...**

**ANYWAYSSSSS...**

**The song that Riley was singing in the shower (Lol) Was "Everybody's Got Somebody But Me" By Hunter Hayes.**

**IM SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING! Homework has been taking over my life, and I havent been feeling very persistent Same goes for 'Let It Snow'. :c**

**Enjoy! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

Jack woke up and stretched, glancing at Riley, whom was already awake and coming out of the bathroom, ready to take on the day.

"Morning. You look good today." He complimented.

"Trust me, when I woke up today I had no plans to be this sexy. But hey, shit happens!" She smiled, walking down the stairs to make breakfast. Jack chuckled.

"Someone's sassy."

He glided down the stairs, Rileys back turned to him, humming and cooking breakfast. He snuck up behind her and pinned her to the wall.

"You know, if you keep using language like that, someone might just get on the naughty list." He mumbled, tilting his head and kissing her neck, then her jawline, and then her lips. Rileys breath came out in short, ragged puffs when his icy lips werent on her warm ones. Once he stopped and smirked at her, she quickly recovered and sent a smirk right back.

"I dont think I could do that. I already know a guy who holds the record."

"Who is this guy?! Dont tell me my_ girlfriend_ is cheating on me." Jack faked an angry face. Riley raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms, and leaned on the counter, smirk still plastered on her face.

"Girlfriend, eh?"

"Yes, girlfriend. Is that alright with you?." Jack whispered, approaching her and kissing her again, making her let out a small muffled moan. He pulled away and grinned mischievously.

"Ill take that as a yes."

Riley grunted and turned back to the stove where bacon and eggs were sizzling in a pan.

"Did you know that your annoying?" She muttered. Jack smiled and hugged her from behind.

"Yes. But you love it." He mumbled in her ear. Riley blushed and poked the bacon around with the spatula.

"ANYWAYYSSSS...What do you want to do today?" She asked, pulling the bacon and eggs out of the pan and putting them on two plates. As if on cue, her phone rang. Riley trotted over and picked it up.

"Hello? Oh! Hi Mrs. Bennett!" She smiled, then nodded.

"Okay. I'll be there in 15 minutes." Riley hung up and put her phone in her cross-body bag. Jack looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Mrs. Bennett was called in for work today, so she wants me to watch the kids. Do you wanna come?" She asked, pulling her bag over her head, then slipping on her coat and boots.

"I have some snow to deliver in Ireland, but Ill be there later." Jack informed her. Riley nodded.

"Alright. Have fun." She giggled, walking out the door and beginning her trot to Jamies house.

* * *

Jack glided through Ireland, spreading frost all over the trees and grass.

"Why hello there Frost!"

The Winter spirit turned his head to the voice. When he saw who it was, he gritted his teeth.

"St. Patrick." He nodded. St. Patrick was the spirit of St. Patricks day, if it wasnt obvious. He had dirty blonde hair, fair skin, and striking green eyes. He carried a copper staff, curing at the tip, emerald vines carved in. Patrick wore dark brown pants, brown boots, a long-sleeved green t-shirt, and a white cloak with a shamrock on the hood.

"I heard that you found a girlfriend, and quite the beauty at that. And I also heard that your getting a new Guardian today." Patrick stated. Jack furrowed his eyebrows at the spirit.

"Look, I dont know what you know about Riley, but one thing to know is shes mine. Now, whats this about a new Guardian?"

"Im sure Bunnymund will tell you enough." He said before rocketing off into the sky. Jack growled at the faded figure.

"Mysterious as always, dammit."

"'Ey Frost! North wants all of us at the Pole." Bunnymund called out as he sprouted from his rabbit hole. Jack nodded, then burst into the sky, and Bunnymund went back through his tunnels.

* * *

"JAMIE! GET OUT OF THE ROAD!" Riley screamed at the boy. Jamie looked up from his football and froze in place, for first thing he saw was headlights. Before Riley could even think, she was launching herself at Jamie, flinging him to the other side. Riley groaned at the impact from the cement, looked up, then blacked out.

"RILEY!" Jamie shrieked, looking both ways before running into the road and grabbing his babysitters body, pulling her to the other side. Sophie looked at them with wide, terrified eyes.

Riley was gone.

Riley was dead.

Jamie had no idea what to do, so he did the only reasonable thing. He took Rileys cellphone from her bag and called his mom. She was already gone, calling 911 wouldnt help.

"Hello?"

"MOM! RILEYS DEAD!" Jamie yelled into the receiver. All he heard was silence on the other line.

"Ill be there in a minute." And with that, the call ended. The two siblings huddled together and hugged, crying quietly over Riley.

"I cant believe she did that."

A black jeep pulled up, and Mrs. Bennett came barreling out of the car. She ran over to them, picked up Rileys limp body, and checked her pulse.

Nothing.

"Oh Jamie..." She whispered. Jamie explained what happened, and by the time he finished, everyone was crying.

"Mom. She's my hero." He sobbed.

"She was my Guardian."

And Manny knew that.

* * *

Riley groaned at sat up.

_Where am I?_

"Well, the Moon, of course!"

_Did I say that out loud?_

She looked up and saw a figure, what looked to be some kind of baby-man.

"Greetings child. My name is Manny, and I am the Man in the Moon." He smiled at her. Riley looked around.

"Am I dead?" She asked warily. Manny chuckled.

"...In a way. But enough of that! What I brought you here for is to tell you the news. You risked your life to save Jamie Bennett. That took a great amount of Courage. Therefor, I pronounce you: Riley, The Guardian of Courage!" He announced. Riley pinched herself to make sure she wasnt dreaming. And she wasnt.

"Uhm..." She sputtered.

"I know this is a lot to take in. So I am letting you keep your human memories. But please, do us the honor of becoming a Guardian. The children of the world need you." Manny pleaded. Riley thought it over. Well, it was either rest in peace or Guardian, so...

"I will." She answered. He smiled.

"Great. You will be able to give children happiness and courage in dark times. You will need this." Manny handed her a golden staff, clear crystals sprouting from the tip. Once she touched it, Riley was encased in a blinding glow. Her clothes changed to blue skinny jeans, a purple hoodie, and her old brown boots. The hoodie began to grow gold spirals on the edges, and her once brown eyes turned golden. After her transformation, she was settled on the grounds of a forest.

"...Manny?" She called out.

"Good luck child. May the path of the Guardians do great for you."

* * *

**Im so sorry if this seems rushed. I tried. D:**

**I had it written, BUT THEN MY DAMN COMPUTER LOST ALL OF IT. So I had to re-write it.**

**And an upcoming spoiler: There will be a Jack - Patrick - Riley love triangle. :3**

**Please leave a review, they mean a lot to me. c:**


	11. IN RESPOND TO REVIEWS

Hi guys! Sorry that this isnt a new chapter, but I decided to put some answers to reviews here in case some of you were wondering the same thing.

**lovepillcats:****_ actually... Nightlight is the guardian of courage... did you read the books?_**

No, I havent read the books, but I REALLY want to. I still need to catch up on my other books that I havent read. :P

Anyways, lets just pretend that Nightlight doesnt exist in this fanfiction, because he wont be in the story. Sorry if this disappoints you. :c

Im working on a new story, and Riley isnt the Guardian of Courage, but instead the Guardian of Imagination (Lol Im really sorry if Nightlight is also the Guardian of Imagination because I think that I remember reading something about that... xP)

_**FrozenGamer27: Hey, I have a question. Have you read meganfrost89's story, Life with Jack Frost? Because you said that MiM was like a baby man, and Megan's idea for MiM was a baby man, too. So I was wondering if you've read her story.**_

_(I did already answer this for her, but just if some of you wondered the same thing.)_Yes, I have read her story, but I completely had the mindslip that she discribed him like that when I typed it, so I had no means of copying her in any way, shape, or form. :)

**So anyways, I hope this clears up some things. If you have any questions, please PM me. :)**

**And I want to thank you all for the amazing reviews you leave! I appreciate it a lot. Special thanks to ****lovepillcats****, ****FrozenGamer27****, ****Avalongirl55****, ****BOOBOO06****,**** Pinkie pieGummy101****, and**** Abs (Guest)**** for leaving multiple reviews. :3**

**I LOVE YOU ALL YOU BEAUTIFUL SNOW ANGELS! ;***


	12. I'm sorry

**Hi Guys...**

**You know I love y'all so much for all the favorites, reviews, and watches... And I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. My life has been so hard lately, and I have mostly been focusing on my DeviantART ( ). I've been trying to update this story, I really have, but I just... can't. It's even possible I might not finish this. I feel so awful but it's just been complicated. But I do have another story that my friend and I are trying to write. If you're a Percy Jackson fan, you can find it here: s/9283308/1/The-Treasure-Of-Julius-Caesar-A-Percy- Jackson-Fanfiction**

**Again...I'm so sorry...**


End file.
